My Hero(ine)
by fandomtrashpanda
Summary: "Prompt: I'm on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I'm with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept" DJWiFi


"I'm on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I'm with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept" DJWiFi

* * *

 **My Hero(ine)**

' _Worst. Day. Ever.'_

Nino didn't know why he agreed to it.

Adrien had been really vague about it, saying that he wanted to go on a date with Marinette but he made plans with this other person and didn't feel good about leaving them hanging, so Nino agreed to keep this other person company.

He didn't realize until he had sat down and the girl - Chloe - became instantly offended that he was there instead of Adrien. The noise she made combined with how far back she rolled her eyes made her look like that chick from The Exorcist. But, he had already brought her a drink - which she said she hated, but she accepted it anyways - so she decided to 'let him' listen to her talk.

And the girl could _talk_.

Nino wished he had a set of earbuds so he could listen to his music while she talked; she was clearly too self-absorbed to have noticed. He tried to interject whenever she paused, as though she was waiting for a response, but in reality she was just stopping to breathe. He was willing to deal with it - for his best bro - but something about being around her made it feel like she was sucking his soul out.

"I'm actually a DJ -" he tried to say when she mentioned that her father had opened a nightclub and named it after her, but the way she did her Exorcist-eyeroll made him stop.

"That's dumb," she scoffed.

"Adrien is a model," he pointed out.

"Yes, but he has a beautiful face to contribute to society," she sighed, flipping her hair and fluttering her eyelashes.

"So you admit that being a model is dumb?" Her eyes flashed and she glared at him; Nino swallowed nervously at the look she was giving him.

"Why did Adrien even send you?" She demanded, glaring at him. "If he was going to lie about meeting me and send someone in his place, he could have sent someone at least slightly attractive to be seen with me -"

"-Says the girl with so much makeup I cringe while thinking of how awful she must look without it."

"What?" Chloe snapped, and as soon as she raised her head the girl who had appeared beside their table lifted up the glass of water that had been sitting between them and dumped it on her head. Chloe squealed as she jumped to her feet, seething. "How dare you!" She screamed.

"And it's starting to show already!" The girl said, flicking her finger at Chloe. "If you're as rich as you say you are, you should invest in waterproof makeup." Chloe let out a shriek of indignation and spun on her heel to storm away.

Nino swore he was in love when the girl looked at him with twinkling hazel eyes.

"Whoa," he sighed as she smiled at him.

"I heard you say that you like superhero comics - before she interrupted you?" She said, cocking her hip out. He nodded in a daze and she beamed at him, reaching towards her neck to show him a choker that had three charms on it: the symbols for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"The holy trinity of DC," he declared, jumping to his feet. "I'm more into Aquaman."

"Interesting," the girl said, holding her hand towards him and saying, "Alya."

"Nino." Once they shook hands Alya pouted and looked towards the sunny sky.

"Today is too nice for coffee," she said, gesturing towards the table. "I know a really great gelato place nearby. I'll treat you to pay you back for that waste of caffeine."

"Nah, my best friend set me up, I'll just make him pay me back."

"Why would your best friend set you up with her?" Alya frowned, gesturing in the direction where Chloe had run off.

"He asked me to go in his place." When he saw the look on her face and shook his head, telling her, "I think she's more tolerable to him, so he didn't know how bad it would be."

"Well, I still think you need to do something to replace that irritable experience," she told him with a smile.

"I think gelato and talking about superheroes would be the totally best way to do that."

"So… Aquaman?" She said as they began to walk away, her nose crinkling when she smiled. Nino didn't care if boys didn't swoon; he totally swooned.

' _Best. Day. Ever.'_

* * *

A/N: My heart bleeds for DJWiFi.


End file.
